Printing devices which permit receiving and printing data in the PDF (Portable Document Format) format (hereinafter referred to as “PDF data”) have become available in recent years. For example, the time required for rasterizing (hereinafter referred to as “RIP (Raster Image Processor) processing”) increases significantly in PDF data which has a large size per page, such as PDF data including a high-resolution image. In other words, the throughput of RIP processing becomes reduced as the data size per page becomes larger.
In PDF data with many pages such as business forms, for example, productivity is greatly reduced when throughput of RIP processing is less than throughput of a printer engine.
For example, there is provided in Patent Document 1 a method to solve this problem. The method described in Patent Document 1 is compressing of an image of a page to be processed when RIP processing of the page is not completed before starting of printing of the page so as to reduce the time required to RIP processing of the page.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-277466